Angels in the family
by funnysupernatural
Summary: When Sam is suddenly kidnapped by the person saving them from the vampire who had kidnapped them, Dean could have just had a heart attack. Luckily, both of them have their very own angel. Sabriel, Destiel, citrus fruits; lemons. Slash, m/m. Homophobes, be gone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Gabe died, that definitely wouldn't have happened on my watch. So no owning of anything and certainly no money-making going on.

Warnings: Yaoi; Man/man, Sabriel (Sam/Gabriel), Destiel (Dean/Castiel), cussing (though if you watch the show, you should be used to a looooot worse than this), citrusfruits, namely lemons. Or gay relations. However you want to phrase it. Homophobes, be gone. Preferably from this planet, but I'll settle with from this story, for now.

A/N: For the people on my instagram/ funnysupernatural

"SAM!" Dean screamed from the chair he was handcuffed to, feeling his rapidly beating heart catch in his throat as the vampire leaned over his unconscious brother, inching closer with its razor-sharp teeth. The vampire turned towards him with a smirk, before leaning down to lick at Sam's neck, leaving a glistening stream just over Sam's jugular. The blue veins were standing out on the pale skin. Sam had already lost so much blood from the fight before... Dean tried to force himself not to panic.

"I killed your mate, he didn't!" Dean frantically yelled. It was a lie though, as it was a very panicked girl whom they had been about to rescue, who had actually slid the throat off of the vampire. But that was a minor detail; they would have done it, if she hadn't beaten them to the punch. Either way, she was long gone when the vampire's mate had showed up and knocked them out cold with a screech at the sight of them standing next to the corpse of her beloved. If vampires could love, that is.

The vampire turned abruptly to glare at him.

"_WHAT?_" It growled, before it rushed up to him and grabbed his throat, cutting off his air supply. After staring into his eyes for a moment, it sighed with a looped grin, before releasing him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you lying is a sin?"

Coughing, Dean glared up at her, before rasping out, "I didn't lie."

It narrowed its eyes to him and smirked.

"Well then, _Dean Winchester_," She pranced back over to Sam's body, grabbing ahold of his hair and pulling it up to face her, "an eye for an eye, a loved one for a loved one."

He was just about to panic again, as he saw her lowering her head towards Sam, her sharp teeth glistening from drool at the awaiting meal, when all of a sudden, she was knocked off of Sam and into a wall, her head being sliced off somewhere on the way, as it rolled away from her body when it landed.

"Wha-" Dean stared at the seemingly empty space for a moment, before a dark figure suddenly appeared. The figure seemed vaguely familiar as it clicked its fingers, making their bonds disappear. He was just about to thank the figure, when it picked Sam's slumped body up into their arms and with another snap of those fingers, they were gone.

Dean almost had a heart attack.

~O~

Dean had just managed to get out of the old warehouse they had been help up in and had started to walk the long way back to his beloved Impala, when Castiel finally appeared in front of him. He had called for him since Sam had disappeared thirty minutes ago, so he was quite frustrated by that point.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said calmly, as if unaware of the glare the hunter was throwing his way, as it was but a meek impression of Sam's bitch face.

"_Hello Dean_, that's all you've got for me? Sam's missing!" Dean shouted, clenching his hands and shaking. He might be misdirecting his anger, but he was too worried to care.

"No, he's not missing." Castiel said, tilting his head. "Do you wish for me to take you to the Impala?"

Dean stared incredulously at the angel who had once rebelled heaven for him and helped him stop the apocalypse and was now among his closest friends, one of the few who were still alive.

"What the hell do you mean with _not missing_?!"

"He's not missing. He is simply with Gabriel in his appartement." Castiel said calmly, as if it was nothing, but continued when he noticed Dean's outrageous face, "I would not recommend disturbing them at the moment. I assure you though, Sam is perfectly fine."

"...what do you mean with _not recommend disturbing them at the moment_?! And why the hell does Gabriel have my brother?!" Dean shook with rage at the oddity of the situation and because he felt that he had no control over it.

"You mean you were unaware of their mated status?" Castiel tilted his head curiously. "Why would Samuel hide this from you?"

"_MATED STATUS_?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Perhaps..." Castiel hesitated, not knowing how to continue, "Perhaps it is for the best if Samuel and Gabriel explain this tomorrow."

"WHAT!? SERIOUSLY, CAS, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! NOW!" Dean shouted. Castiel sighed.

"I'm sorry for this, but it really is for the best."

Just as Dean was about to question what he meant, Castiel put two fingers on his forehead, and he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep.

"Dammit, Cassss..." He sleepily mumbled, before falling into unconsciousness and into Castiel's outstretched arms.

~O~

"Uhh..." Sam groaned as he slowly awoke. He tried to stretch his stiff muscles, but felt he couldn't move. He turned his eyes down to his chest, where he found his very own Archangel with his arms wrapped tightly around him. He offered a dazed smile towards the honey colored eyes staring up at him worriedly, "Hi."

"Never ever do that to me again." Gabriel glared, squeezing him carefully.

"Uh, I'll try not to... What did I do exactly?" Sam asked hesitantly, feeling his hand twitch to scratch at the back of his head, but his arms were still locked tightly in Gabriel's grip. He received another glare. "What?" His hand twitched again.

"Do you have any idea of how panicked I felt when I felt our bond finally call for me after having been off the entire day, and then when I find you, you're a hair's breath from death?!" Gabriel squeezed again, this time a little too tightly. The hold lightened when Sam gasped. "Sorry. But honestly, why did you shut me out all day?!"

"I'm sorry, Gabe," Sam mumbled, "I was intending to talk to Dean about... us, and I didn't want you to just pop in and hurt him if you felt me being distressed at anything he might say, but then we kind of stumbled into this hunt and got ourselves kidnapped."

"If he would have said something that caused you distress, he'd deserve anything I would do to him."

"Gabriel." Sam said, giving a glare in warning. "Don't hurt my brother."

Gabriel grunted in reply and buried his head in Sam's neck, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked hesitantly, finally managing to wiggle his arms out from Gabriel's hold, and slowly draped them around his angel.

"I love you, Sammy. Please don't worry me again." He kissed the spot behind Sam's hear carefully.

"I love you too, Ga- oh yes..." The infatuated smile quickly turned into a gasp, and his eyes closed on their own accord, as Gabriel kept on nibbling on his neck, working his way to his lips, slowly letting his body cover his human's. He captured Sam's lips, swallowing the moan he let out when their erections brushed together.

"I missed you today, Sammy." The archangel smirked, rocking his body down on his gasping mate, rubbing their needs against each other harder. "All alone here, with nothing but my imagination. You know how badly I wanted to have you here, spread out on our bed, begging, pleading with me to take you and fuck you through the mattress?" He ground down faster, making Sam toss his head back and forth, before he lowered his head and captured the human's lips in a searing and possessive kiss. "You're mine, Samuel Winchester. _Mine._"

And just like that, Samuel shuddered and came with a gasped out "_Gabriel!_", causing the angel to follow him into oblivion with a roar, before collapsing on top of his hunter.

Sam forced his arms up and wrapped them tightly around his angel, still gasping for breath.

"Wow."

"Heh. Yeah... Glad you enjoyed yourself." Gabriel smirked lazily, not even bothering to duck the swipe at the back of his head. Instead he leaned down to lick at a post-orgasm sensitive nipple, causing the hunter to gasp again. The second swipe at his head was definitely worth it.

~O~

"I can't believe you put me to sleep, Cas." Dean said accusingly, having just woken up back in his bed in some random motel. Castiel was blushing slightly.

"It was, and still is, not my place to answer those questions." At Dean's _oh yeah?_-look, he turned sheepishly towards the ground. "Gabriel would smite me."

Dean growled, "As if I'd let him."

Castiel looked up in surprise, his lips widening into an uncertain smile. "Well, regardless of that, it is not my place. I respect the both of them. And I have no wish to be trapped inside of Tv-land's holding cell again." Castiel shuddered.

Dean glared at the empty air, as if it had personally offended him by not being the intended shooting target, the angel called Gabriel. "I can't believe Sam willingly... well, anything, with _Gabriel_. Has he forgotten everything he has done to us?!"

Castiel got a thoughtful expression on his face, "I don't think who you love is something you can control. I think it just happens."

Dean looked at him curiously, "But... Can an angel and a human really be together like, like _that_?"

His reply was a blushing angel.

"We've... we've got feelings too. However different from yours they may by, but we do."

"Have you ever loved a human?"

"I...That is...I..."

"Cas."

"Yes, Dean." Castiel gulped, and refused to meet his eyes.

"Yes as in yes or _yes, I have_?"

"Yes, as in... as in yes, I _do._" Castiel stood up from the chair he had sat on, and a blink of an eye later, he was gone.

"_CAS_, YOU CAN'T FREAKING LEAVE WITH THAT!" Dean threw his fists up, before throwing himself back down on the bed and crossing his arms with a huff.

~O~

"OH, OH, God..." Sam gasped, as Gabriel pounded into him, forcing him down deeper and deeper into the mattress, as he repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Please...leave...my...father...out...of...this." Gabriel grumbled, each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips, burying his cock deeply inside of Sam's warmth.

"Oh, YES, GOD," the almost violent thrust of warning on his prostate, caused him to chuckle slightly, before gasping out, "GABRIEL!", as the archangel suddenly had decided to wrap one of his hands around Sam's hot flesh and pulling on it in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take many thrusts after that for Sam to spill all over his stomach and chest, the tightening of his inner muscles causing Gabriel to shoot his load deeply into his human, filling every crevice and marking the channel as his. He slumped back down on top of Sam, and wrapped his arms around his human, both breathing heavily.

"You do that just to tease me, don't you?" Gabriel breathed out into Sam's ear, making the human shiver.

"You aren't as careful with me when you're annoyed... I'm not some porcelain doll you need to be extra careful with. I like it rough." Sam smirked.

"I'll show you rough." Gabriel huffed, hardening within him and started thrusting again. Hard and fast. All Sam could do was hold on for the ride.

~O~

"I'm sorry, Dean. I panicked, and..." Castiel mumbled as he appeared again, about thirty minutes after he had left. He didn't get out more than that, before Dean's lips crashed against his, the hunter's arms wrapping themselves around him tightly. When he was released again, he looked up at the hunter in surprise. "Wha-"

"Please, tell me I'm not off completely off the rocker, and tha-" Dean didn't get further than that either, before he was pulled back down into another kiss.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel gasped a minute later, leaning his forehead against Dean's.

Dean smiled, and pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you too."

"Oh, Dean…" Castiel moaned, as Dean nibbled on his jaw line and down towards his neck. He gripped the human's shoulders tightly, trying to anchor himself to reality, but pleasure was taking over his senses. He could feel Dean smirk just below his ear, before he bit into his earlobe and all he could do was gasp for the breath he normally wouldn't need. His fingernails bore into Dean's shoulderblades as he scraped for purchase, before he raised a hand to Dean's hair and pulled him up into a kiss. He let out another moan, just as the door was pushed open.

Sam stopped in the doorway, not really sure if he was dreaming or not. On the bed closest to the door, Dean was manhandling their friendly neighborhood angel. Their _moaning_ friendly neighborhood angel. For a moment, he could do nothing but stare, almost exactly mimicking Castiel's trademark expression.

"Uh, guys?"

They broke apart quickly, making Sam feel slightly guilty. He had had the feeling that his brother felt something for the angel, but what had finally gotten them to forgo all of their inhibitions, not to mention Dean's slight fear of homosexual activity involving himself?

"Ummm. Hi Sam, had a nice sleepover?" Dean asked, smirking as he blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sam blushed too, but it turned into a smile, as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned back into Gabriel's arms, which was slightly awkward with their height difference, but they managed.

Dean sighed. "Let's make a deal. You do whatever you want with _your_ angel, and I do whatever I want with mine, no questions asked. Capishe?"

Sam smiled and nodded, shaking his brother's hand.

"Deal."

"I still want the story on how the hell it happened though. You two getting together, I mean, not how..._that_ happened." Dean said, throwing in a glare at Gabriel for good measure.

"About the same way you two just happened. Only it was a few weeks after I pulled him out of hell after he got trapped there with Lucy and Micky and then I took care of him and patched him up, before he insisted I ship him off to you, after barely two days of pampering. I stayed away for two weeks, then he called for me to thank me and then it just happened. Well, we did manage to get in a love declaration in between all the rounds of hot crazy monkey sex." Gabriel smirked, ignoring Dean's incredulous stare, and Sam elbowing him in the side.

Dean coughed, deciding to ignore the archangel for the moment as well, and turned to his brother. "You're okay with it? He makes you happy?"

Sam confirmed both questions with a nod and a large smile.

"Then, with the obvious threat of holy oil if you hurt him, I will, as the amazingly forgiving big brother that I am, say..." He smirked and turned towards Gabriel, "Gabriel, welcome to the family." He offered his hand to the archangel, who accepted it, and smirked at him.

"Thank you... Brother-in-law."

"...WHAT?!" Dean's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Dean, an angel can only love once, and when we do, it's for life and the bonding of love and then physically is as close to a wedding ceremony as it gets for angels." Castiel whispered to him, pulling him away from Gabriel, before he said something stupid to the all-powerful archangel.

"Fine. Okay. As long as you're happy, Sammy." Dean said, glaring at Gabriel from Castiel's arms.

"I am. You should be too, Dean." Sam smiled, winking towards Castiel. "Have fun you two."

"Oh, they will. Let's retire for the night, Sasquatch." Gabriel smirked, nuzzling Sam's neck, and popping them back to their appartement, leaving a blushing Dean to deal with his equally blushing angel.

Needless to say, things were definitely looking up for the Winchesters.


End file.
